


Christmas Miracle

by Priske



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Miracles, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, sonyeondan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priske/pseuds/Priske
Summary: You were so desperate and unhappy. You wanted everything to be over until you met some special people.





	Christmas Miracle

Stepdad: "Y/n, Y/n! Where are you? I need my beer!"

I was in the kitchen making dinner when my step dad called me with an angry voice.

Y/n mind: "Oh, no I forgot to buy it."

With little steps I approached my stepdad. Looking down while playing with my fingers.

Stepdad: "Don't tell me that you forgot it again?"

He walks up to me, giving me a slap in my face so hard that I tumble to the ground. Tears were showing again but I tried to hold it in.

Y/n: "I am sorry, I will buy them right away."  
Stepdad: "Why did your mother leave me with such a stupid daughter."

His words, talking about my late mother, caused me to let the tears flow.

I put on my coat and walk to the door, when my step brother comes down. Not saying a word, he sticks his foot out, making me tumble to the ground again.

Stepbrother: "Watch where you are going! Idiot!"

I slowly get up, not speaking to him. I put on my shoes and got out of the house. The second I left the house, I started to cry so hard. I walked to the nearest park and sat down on a bench, still crying my eyes out.

Y/n: "What did I do to deserve this? I want to die. Mother? Why did you leave me? I don't want to go back anymore. I am too tired of all this. I stood up and walked over to the nearest bridge. I look over to the railing and see that all the water is frozen."  
Y/n: "If I jump, I will break my neck, and all this will be over. All the pain and the suffering will be gone."

It will be Christmas soon, and this will be the first year without mom. I started crying, while thinking about it, I stepped over the railing and let me hang over, ready to let go. But someone talked to me. It was snowing very hard and I couldn't see anybody.

???: "Do you really want to die? Are they worth it, that you lose your life over them? Do you want to find happiness? There is a present on your bed that can help you find it."

The voice stopped and I climbed back over the railing to safer ground.

Y/n: "Who was that?"

I wiped my tears away and went to the liquor store buying some beer. When I came home, my step dad was lying on the couch looking at the tv. I put the beer bottles next to him. He didn't even say thank you. What was I expecting, he never did. After hanging my coat away I went upstairs, seeing my stepbrother going out of my room with a box.

Stepbrother: "What is this? Did you get a present from someone? You, a present." (He starts laughing while opening it.)  
Y/n: "Yah, that's mine!"  
Stepbrother: "What's this? socks? Ieuw! disgusting!" (He throws them on the floor.)

I bent down picking them up and my stepbrother purposely bumped into me, which made me land on the floor.

Stepbrother: "Sorry, not sorry!" (He smirks)

After picking them up, I went to my room. Watching the socks while sitting on my bed.

Y/n's mind: "Is this my present? How can they help me find happiness?"

I look at the clock, which makes me jump up.

Y/n: "Oh no, I forgot that I was making dinner." (I run downstairs)

My stepdad was still lying on the couch. He fell asleep, I sigh relieved, because he will not bother me for now.

I place the dinner on the table. It all looked so good, but I am not allowed to eat it. My stepdad knows exactly how much there was before I started cooking, so if I ate something during my cooking he would notice. I am only allowed to eat bread. Yeah, I know, sad life. But at least I got something to eat.

Y/n: "Dinner is ready!" (I yell)

My stepfather and stepbrother were rushing towards the table. Eating like pigs, while I took my plate with bread upstairs again.

One day my stepdad was so drunk, that he entered my bedroom while I was sleeping. I was screaming my lungs out, yelling him to stop. I still can feel his hands on my body. That's why I locked my door from now on.

I looked over to the socks that were lying on my bed.

Y/n: "Where is my happiness, huh?" (I threw them on the floor)

I ate my dinner and went straight to bed. Every day I need to get up early to make breakfast for them before I leave for work.

Next morning.

I woke up and felt my cheek burning. I stand up and look at the mirror.

Y/n: "Another bruise." (I sight)

While taking my clothes, I see that all my socks were gone. My stepbrother again. I turned around and the Christmas socks were still lying there.

Y/n: "Well, it's better than nothing." (I pick them up)

I took a 5 min shower. Yeah because of my dad again. I am not allowed to take a long shower. I put a towel around me and one on my head for my hair. I did my makeup to cover up the bruise on my cheek. After that I dried my hair and started to dress myself, starting with the socks. Suddenly the room started to spin and I was standing somewhere unknown.

Y/n: "Where Am I? What happened?"  
???: "Are you finally searching for your happiness?"

I heard the same familiar voice that spoke to me at the bridge yesterday. I turned around to look at that person, but my towel came loose and dropped to the ground leaving me butnaked.

???: "Y-your t-towel." (He covers his eyes while pointing at me)  
Y/n: "S-sorry!" (I put it back around me)  
Y/n: "Who are you? and Where am I?"  
Jimin: "My name is Jimin and welcome to Alryne."  
Y/n: "Did you say Alryne? Am I dreaming? Did I trip over and bumped my head? That's so far away."  
Jimin: "No you are wide awake."  
Y/n: "You are the one who talked to me yesterday."  
Jimin: "Yes, I did." (He gave me the most genuine smile)  
Jimin: "Guys! Our guest arrived!"

I heard heavy footsteps from all over the place. Everywhere I looked a man showed up from every corner of the house. Until they all stood before me.

All: "Welcome Y/n!"  
Y/n: "How do you know my name?"  
Taehyung: "We know you very well. Choo Y/n."  
Y/n: "Who are you exactly?"  
Jin: "Let's talk about this later, please put some clothes on first." (He takes my arm while looking away from me.)  
Y/n: "I don't have any clothes with me."  
Jin: "Don't worry, we know that you were coming, so we prepared some for you."

He leads me up the stairs and I look over to the boys that were still standing there, smiling and waving at me.

Y/n mind: "Why do I feel so comfortable with them even though I never saw them before?"  
Jin: "This is your room." (He opens the door)

I walk in the room and stand there amazed. The room was so cute and big.

Y/n: "This is mine?"  
Jin: "Yes, all yours from now on. The clothes are in the closet, when you are done come downstairs." (He slowly closes the door)

With little footsteps I look at my room, I touch every little thing that was displayed. Walking in every corner. Until I saw my clothes.

Y/n: "Woah! This is not possible. Am In heaven?"

I put on some comfy clothes and I dropped on the bed.

Y/n: "Ahh so soft."

I look to my right and I see a photo on my nightstand.

Y/n: "Mom?!"

I grabbed the photo and ran downstairs. All the boys were dispersed again. Some were in the living room and some in the kitchen.

Y/n: "How can a photo of my mom be here?"  
Hoseok: "Sit down, we will explain everything." (He stand behind me, grabbing my shoulders and leads me to the couch)  
Yoongi: "Hm, okay, here we go."  
Yoongi: "This photo of your mom is here because..."  
Yoongi: "She is our mom too."  
Y/n: "Wait what?"  
Namjoon: "We are all related."  
Y/n: "I don't have family anymore."  
Hoseok: "Yes you do, We all lived together, you can't remember because you were too young. But mom got kicked out by dad and she took you with her. And we never saw you or mom again. Until Jimin found you last night."  
Jimin: "I couldn't let my baby sister die."  
Y/n: "Maybe that's the reason I feel so comfortable with all of you. Because we already know each other."  
Jungkook: "Yeah! Our baby is back home!" (He hugs me with a big smile.)

They all came over to me and gave me a group hug, I sat there still, not believing what just happened. Are they really my brothers?

A week has passed and I was still leaving with my brothers. They showed me a photo album with all of us, seeing that made me realise that they were really my brothers. I got so attached to them in such a short time. I was finally happy again. I walk downstairs and I see Jin cooking. Suddenly Taehyung jumps at me, puts his arm around my neck and with his other hand he rubs hard with his fist on my head.

Taehyung: "Goodmorning, Sleepy head!"  
Y/n: "Taehyung! That hurts! It's your fault! you made me stay up late to play games. Remember."  
Jin: "What are you going to do today?"  
Y/n: "I don't know yet. I got so much time now, since I don't have to do chores all the time."  
Taehyung: "Would you like to play games again?"  
Y/n: "You only play games, don't you? No not today, sorry Taehyung. Maybe for now, I will go for a swim in our pool."  
Jungkook: "I will come with you."  
Y/n: "Ok! Let me put on my swimming suit first."

I run upstairs and put on my swimming suit, I grab some towels and my lucky socks.

Me and Jungkook were more playing in the pool than actually swimming. But I didn't mind. I had so much fun.

Jungkook: "Already leaving?" (I step out the swimming pool)  
Y/n: "Yeah, I skipped breakfast and I am hungry now."

I sit down, Putting on my socks, the floor is slippery because of all the water and I don't want to fall.

Jungkook: "Y/n! No!"

I heard Jungkook yelling and before I knew it I stood in my old living room again.

Y/n: "What happened? Why am I here again?"  
Stepbrother: "There you are? Where were you?" (He pushed me onto the couch)  
Stepbrother: "Are you really wearing thos stupid socks?" (He takes them off)  
Y/n: "Yaah! Give them back to me!"

I stand up, trying to take my socks away from him. Without noticing I followed him to the kitchen and he took the scissors.

Y/n: "No! stop!"

I knew what he was going to do and I tried to stop him. He pushed me away very hard and I tumbled to the ground. I look up and I see him cutting the socks in pieces. He drops them on the ground and walks away, smirking at me.

I felt rage building inside me. It was the first time that I felt like that. Maybe because I know I am not alone anymore. I stand up and run towards my stepbrother, jumping on his back, I start punching and kicking him with all my might.

Stepbrother: "Let go of me!"

He throws me on the couch again but now he comes sitting on top of my legs and holds my arms that were pinned above my head.

Stepbrother: "Where did your courage come from? We will see if you have some left when I am finished with you."

He tries to kiss me on the lips, but I keep avoiding it by moving my head left and right.

Y/n: "Stop! Please!" (I tried to kick with my legs)  
Stepbrother: "Nobody is going to save you, scream all you want! I like it when you are yelling."

I continued with the yelling when I heard loud noises coming from the front door.

Stepbrother: "Come back later! We are busy!" (He yells)

The door falls to the ground, revealing all my brothers.

Stepbrother: "Who are y..?"

Before he finished his sentence, Taehyung gave him a punch in the face. So hard that he flew over the couch on the ground. While Taehyung walked over to my stepbrother, the other made sure that I was okay and they put a jacket around me, because I was still in my swimming suit. Taehyung grabs my stepbrother by the collar, and lifts him up.

Stepbrother: "Are these your lovers? you slut! Not enough with one man? huh!"

Hoseok holds me very close to him, protecting me.

Taehyung: "If you try to touch our baby sister again, I will break all your bones. Taehyung lets go of his collar by pushing him."  
Stepbrother: "You don't have family anymore. Y/n! You are just being their slut!"

I see Jimin balding his fists, runs over to him and punches him one more time.

Y/n: "Stop, he had enough. Let's go home."

We were all walking away, leaving my stepbrother dumbfounded on the ground.

While walking to the car, I asked what happened.

Yoongi: "You were teleported back here because you put on your socks inside out."  
Y/n: "Oh, okay. well I don't have to worry about that anymore because they are gone."  
Y/n: "But how did you get here so fast."  
Yoongi: "Let us say, we can go everywhere in just a flash. Even with a car."

Hoseok was still holding my shoulders. He stopped me and gave me something.

Hoseok: "Here this is for you." (He gives me a ring.)  
Namjoon: "Now you can go wherever you want." (He shows me his)  
Y/n: "Where did you get these?"  
Taehyung: "Our mother left it behind, I don't know where she got it. There were 8 rings in a box hidden in the wardrobe of our mother. The wardrobe that now belongs to you."  
Y/n: "How does it work?"  
Jin: "You think of a place and rub the stone."  
Y/n: "Can I try?"  
Jimin: "Sure, think about our home. I will follow you."

I put on my ring and did exactly what they told me. Just like that I was back home. Not even a second after Jimin poofed his way in.

Timeskip christmas day

We were all helping with decorating for christmas. Jin and Yoongi we're making Christmas dinner. After decorating and eating we all sat down on the couch, preparing to watch a christmas movie.

Y/n: "You know, this is really a christmas miracle. I have found my lost brothers and I don't have to return to my stepfamily anymore. Which was really hell for me. I found my happiness again with all of you."  
Jimin: "I told you that you will find it. We are so happy that you are back with us. Happy christmas Y/n."  
All: Happy Christmas!

The end


End file.
